2013.08.26 - A Clone and an Englishwoman walk into a bar...
In the middle of this stale smoke bar sits four African-American men playing a game of spade at one of the tables. Two of the men looked to be in their eighties; in fact, one of the men is sucking on a respirator as very beautiful nurse holds his cards for him. His partner who appears to be in his late sixties is sipping on some whiskey. Tousaint who appears to be the youngest person at the table just put down four cards, "You guys might as well just give us the last four books. I got all the rest of the high cards." His partner another elderly man in his eighties lets out a dry cough, before proclaiming, "You would think these two would get tired of losing to us." Perched on a stool near the end of the bar, periodically waving smoke out of her face with an irritated look, is a red haired woman who those in the know would be easily able to identify as Elsa Bloodstone, daughter of Ulysses Bloodstone, famous explorer and monster hunter. Her other hand is pressing a mobile phone against her ear, trying to make herself heard over the conversation in the bar to the individual on the end of the line. "Yes. Yes I know. Well sometimes I forget they drive on the wrong side of the bloody road here. It was only a rental anyway. Fire hydrant just leapt out at me, I swear." Her crisp English accent is somewhat at odds with her surroundings. Every so often she looks down at the guitar case wedged between her stool and the bar. "Yes, well...I'll figure something out, darling. Take care." She flips the mobile phone shut, wincing as she gets another good natured slap on the back from one of the bars patrons. "Of all the bars I could have picked," she rasps irritatedly to herself. The sixty year old man who is named Shawn shakes his head as he counts the card books. "As I recall, this is only thing you two ever beat us in. How many plans did we foil of yours when we were young? Tousaint just rolls his eyes and points to the elderly man with the respirator. "Yes, we will remember when we were thrown off a cliff by Jerome. We landed on a spiked fence. We were not happy. We told you we were not involved in the murder... The elderly guy in the respirator slams his clenches his wheel chair with enough strength that it leaves marks on the steel handles. He motions for the nurse to roll him out of the bar. The nurses dips his head and says, "Mr. Jackson enjoyed his time with you this evening, and he will see you next month. As he leaves out the door, the other elderly man looks at Tousaint. "You could let bygones be bygones, kid. I know each of you are differently, but this latest version of you is got to be the most annoying one of the bunch. No one wants to talk about what happenned in the past. The elderly man puts on his hat and says, "I will see you guys next month." The elderly man turns invisible and walks out of the bar. The man in his sixties stands up and looks at Tousaint, "Well, you know I am not staying to talk with you. He leaves the bar too. Tousaint grabs up the cards and lets out a frustrated sigh, until his eyes spot Elsa. "Do you know how to play poker?" Despite her clear annoyance at the situation, Elsa's keen senses pick up on at least some of the conversation going on between the group of card players, causing her to raise an eyebrow while she studies the slightly greasy looking glass of red wine in front of her, barely touched. Used to such weirdness, she gives the spectacle of the disappearing man little more than a sideways look. As the individual left at the table looks her way, she turns to him and grins disarmingly. "No idea, darling. Though I'm fairly sure it involves losing all your worldly possessions and waking up in a grubby hotel room minus a kidney." She reaches down and extracts the guitar case from its resting place, crossing over to the card table. "But frankly I'm so thoroughly brassed off I need something to pass the time before my lift gets here." She sits down in the chair opposite, propping the case up as though it was another person sitting down. "So. Do you often play cards with people who hate your guts or are you just some kind of masochist?" Tousaint looks over his shoulder at the door and smirks, "You think they don't like me. They are just getting cranky and old. So, no I am not a masochist; in fact, I really have never liked being tied up with chains." Tousaint starts to shuffle the deck and says, "You have never played poker before, and don't want worry you are surrounding by some of the greatest elderly heroes, and some villains that the city has ever produce." Tousaint looks around a few times, "Well, a couple of these guys are phonies, some are just fans, and others are just relatives, but you are bound to be saved if you get into any trouble." Elsa's lips purse and a thoroughly unconvinced look affixes itself to her face. "Well, I dread to think what they'd say if they /really/ hated you." She can't help but snort somewhat ungracefully at the mention of chains. "Me neither, darling. They do tend to chafe so." At mention of the demographic that makes up the Scrap Iron club, Elsa casts her gaze around. "I thought I saw a few familiar faces. Though if I have one more deranged civilian asking for my autograph I swear I'm going to kneecap someone." She flexes her fingers, cracking the knuckles. "Oh please, I'm not worried about trouble in here. I've faced scarier situations than this before breakfast." Elsa leans forward a little, extending a gloved hand. "I'm Elsa Bloodstone, famous monster hunter blah blah blah. To be honest if you /haven't/ heard of me it will be something of a relief." Tousaint continues shuffling his cards and says, "Monster hunter, perhaps I have heard of you. I really do not follow all of you people who fight the evils of this world in tights." Tousaint pretends to look her over, "But, I guess I should start paying closer attention to those who fight monsters. I am sort of relative to people who lived during this time." Tousaint hands her five cards, "It is five card draw, and red haired diamond queen is wild." Tousaint looks down at his cards, "So what bring an infamous monster hunter to the States, or you investigating that robbery at Museum?" Elsa flicks an errant lock of hair out of her face, rolling her eyes a little. "Sometimes the outfits can be a little...quaint, I grant you, but most of us mean well. Though frankly you do feel like slapping a few of of your fellow 'heroes' on occasion." She peers down at the cards she has been given, largely nonplussed. "Um. Right. Splendid." Elsa glances up at her fellow card player for a moment. "Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of weirdness you can find in New York. Though looking around this dump you probably knew that already. My dad used to own a curio store near here a bloody long time ago. Just chasing old ghosts, I suppose." She pulls out a card from her hand and waves it around. "I gather there's some form of bet I have to make now?" Elsa's expression turns to one of curiosity as the museum is mentioned. "I'm not really up on current events. Did they make off with anything juicy?" Tousaint pulls out a card and writes two names on it, "It was ancient norse manuscript. I know Tigra and Roy Harper's were there investigating it. You can go look for them. They might not remember me. I was the only civilian there beside this odd little city that stutters a lot, so maybe they may remember me." Tousaint scratches his chin, "How long ago did your father owned a curio shop?" Tousaint asks, "How many cards do you want? Tousaint snaps his fingers, "There is also was some Princess, but I am not sure what she is a Princess of, but she had a winged horse. Tousaint chuckles, "Yes, a winged horse. I know it is hard to believe. No one at the gym believed me either, they thought I was some sort of my little Pony fan." Tousaint narrows his eyes slightly, "I have never been called a Brony before that day." Elsa straightens up in her seat at mention of the missing item. "Oh bloody charming. I know the Metropolitan keeps a lot of heavy stuff under lock and key and none of it would be good news in the wrong hands. Wonder which one they nicked." She peers down at the card with the two names written on it. "I might do just that, thanks." Elsa waves dismissively. "Oh it was some dusty old place up in Boston, I think it got repossessed. Never did get round to keeping the payments up." She shrugs at the question of the poker cards, utterly baffled. "Er...one? I think?" Elsa runs a hand through her hair at the mention of a winged horse, seemingly unimpressed. "Darling, I've gone ten rounds with a giant eunuch lizard wearing purple underpants. A flying horse would simply mean it's probably Tuesday." Tousaint hands her one card. Tousaint says, "Dealer, takes two." Tousaint lets out a soft chuckle, "I can never understand how someone can get used to fighting such dangers. Wouldn't it be easier to let someone else risk their life." Tousaint looks at his card and lets out a sigh, "I am Tousaint Walters of Walters Transportation Corporation, not as glamorous as being a hero, but I do employ a lot of people. Tousaint leans back in his chair as a slight smirk appears on his lips, "Wouldn't fighting a giant lizard that is eunuch be easier than fighting one that was not an eunuch?" Elsa takes the card rather uncertainly. "Right." She places them with her other cards, then affects a crooked smile. "Have I won anything yet?" Elsa mulls over her hand for a moment, considering Tousaint's question. "Well, when one has spent their entire life dealing with dangerous paranormal wankery, you either get used to it or go mad and top yourself. I chose the former. Besides, someone has to carry on the Bloodstone legacy." *Not that I had much choice in /that/,* Elsa adds silently, her gaze defocusing for a moment as she recalls some of the childhood trauma she was subjected to. She seems to get a hold of herself in time for Tousaint to finally introduce himself. "Blimey. That's a mouthful. I'd get some business cards printed if I were you." Elsa looks at Tousaint a little oddly as he returns to the talk of the cheap Fin Fang Foom knockoff she fought alongside Nextwave. "Look, the main issue was that it was a giant bloody lizard. It's lack of equipment wasn't really a priority for discussion at the time." Tousaint smiles at Elsa, "I actually do have business card." Tousaint hands her the card he was writing on, "It has the names of the people that were looking at the museum as well as the curator's name." Tousaint folds his hands of cards and says, "You are hero? Don't heroes always win." Tousaint rises from his chair. "It was pleasure meeting you, Elsa Bloodstone, monster hunter." Elsa smirks as Tousaint reveals he's one step ahead of her. "That'll teach me, won't it." She takes the card gratefully. "Thanks for the tip." Elsa drops her hand of cards on the table. "That's what we like everyone to think," she responds to his talk of victory. Suddenly Elsa's mobile phone starts blaring the Sex Pistols version of 'God Save the Queen' out of her belt pouch. "That will undoubtedly be my lift. And the same to you, Mister Walters. Watch yourself out there." Elsa grabs the guitar case from beside her and weaves her way out of the Scrap Iron Club. Category:Log